devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yamato
Yamato's weapon type Who said it is a tachi? Tachis are much curvier than Yamato as far as I know. Plus, Vergil always carries it like a katana, with its cutting edge facing up. My signature is NOT short! 19:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :A native Japanese user.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I checked history already. Aside from that claim he didn't put forward any arguments though. My signature is NOT short! 07:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, as far as "Okatanas" go, the kanji that were given were just those for "Tachi". According to wikipedia, it's just a matter of how its signed and how you wear it, so...eh? Maybe we should get a sword expert's opinion. Is there any source that specifically calls it one or the other?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I know no expert opinions on this, and I am not feeling up to searching the internet for that. I was pretty much passing through when I saw this: I thought of it as staggering strange that the page claims the sword to be a tachi when everyone and their mother calls it a katana. Well, it is katanas that are memetic mutation by now, not tachis. As far as a not-a-specialist-but-merely-a-very-intereted-fan opinion goes, I can say this: 1) DMC4 Library file outright calls Yamato a katana, doesn't it? Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Yamato: "A katana used by Dante’s brother, it is both the key to opening the Hell Gates, and to their very destruction." 2) Where does the Tachi kanji come from? Did I miss it somewhere in the article? Keep in mind I can't read Jap for the life of me. 3) "Unlike the traditional manner of wearing the katana, the tachi was worn hung from the belt with the '''cutting-edge down', and was most effective when used by cavalry."'' "For a sword to be worn in "tachi style" it needed to be mounted in a tachi koshirae. The tachi koshirae had '''two hangers (ashi)' which allowed the tachi to be worn in a horizontal position with the cutting edge down."'' (Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tachi, emphasis mine) Nothing of this is true for Yamato. Plus, the presence of sageo (that yellow ribbon used to tie the scabbard (saya) to the belt (obi)) kind of tells that Yamato should be worn katana-style, stuck through the waist belt. There is simply no proof for the claim that Yamato is a tachi. My signature is NOT short! 20:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Found a concise summary of differences between a katana and a tachi http://www.ksky.ne.jp/~sumie99/tachi,katana.html. Speaking of which, I should repeat the point that Yamato is a rather shallow blade. Very straightish. My signature is NOT short! 20:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The kanji given for Okatana (I forget where) where just those for Tachi. I couldn't find any evidence that an "O-katana" was actually a thing.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The "katana" claim are the most specific given in the sources, so that's fine, I guess. As long as we don't go back to "O-katana" without a source.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::"Oo katana" is just "great katana", a longer-than-normal blade. I forgot the exact classification, but it is not something I made up. Yamato is ridiculously long once you try to compare it to the height of the characters, so I assumed it is probably long enough. My signature is NOT short! 18:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I know you didn't make it up; I think I actually added it based on a fansite's description. The problem was that I couldn't find any sources for it being a real, historical thing.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think we better just stick to "katana" anyway. Makes less people wonder what the O is about. My signature is NOT short! 15:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Scabbard DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC)I think DMC4 scabbard is a generic replacement for Yamato's original one as it was most likely lost in the events of...DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's a magic sword.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :That is a possible theory, DarkSlayer 3, just as plausible as the scabbard being a magical entity that plays by its own rules. Nothing wrong with theorizin', as long as it's kept off of the main article -- Anobi (talk) 04:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Yes it is magic tha could explain why Nero doesn't have a scabbard in some cutscenes since he has Devil BringerDarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats a knotch you'd want on your belt. Nero doesnt need to summon the scabbard because Yamato is absorbed into his arm when not in use. It would pointless to manifest it with the Scabbard. Please sign your post LegionZero (talk) 17:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Vergil's moves in Japanese Even though this is a UMvC3 source, it seems just like with Vergil's taste in culture, he actually has nearly all of his signature special moves rendered in Japanese: https://www14.atwiki.jp/umvsc3/pages/63.html The only exceptions are High Time, Air Trick, Trick Up, Trick Down, Stinger, Upper Slash, Round Trip and Devil Trigger. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:11, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Moves: *Starfall -> Ryuuseikyaku (Meteor Leg) *Judgement Cut -> Jigenzan (Dimenson Slash) *Rising Sun -> Nichirinkyaku (Day Ring Leg) *Lunar Phase -> Getsurinkyaku (Moon Ring Leg) *Rapid Slash -> Shissou Iai (Dashing Re-sheath) *Dimension Slash -> Zettou (Suppressing Blade) *Spiral Swords -> Enjin Gen'eiken (Circle Array Phantom Swords) *Sword Storm -> Reppuu Gen'eiken (Gale Phantom Swords) *Blistering Swords -> Kyuushuu Gen'eiken (Raiding Phantom Swords) *Summoned Swords -> Kyuushuu Gen'eiken: Sou (Raiding Phantom Swords: Burial) *Dark Angel -> Zekkai (Suppressing Realm) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:39, September 25, 2017 (UTC)